


Please Brother

by Rose_Haven



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al gets what he wants, Brothers love, Brothers series, Early Work, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kittens, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Restored Alphonse Elric, from FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Haven/pseuds/Rose_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was ever one thing you could say about Alphonse Elric it was that he knew how to get what he wanted, his brother was no exception to that. But what does a adorable litter of kittens have to do with anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Brother

Walking into the apartment he shared with his brother, Edward Elric smiled at the aroma that swept past his nose. It would seem his brother had already begun to make dinner tonight, and from the looks of it or the smell tonight they were having Spaghetti his favorite. 'Hm what Al up to? He doesn't normally make Spaghetti twice in a month.'

Walking further into the apartment he went into their bedroom, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his jacket to hang it up, he smiled as he heard the sound of his brother singing along to One Republic's Apologize. Quietly making his way to the kitchen he brought his arms around his younger brothers waist and leaned his forehead on the taller boys back giving him a hug from the back.

"Hullo Al"

"Hi brother. I'm almost done with dinner will you set the table for me?"

Sighing as he slipped his arms from around Al's waist he went to the cupboard for what was needed for the night. "Hey Al what's for desert?" He asked as he finished putting out two plates and the necessary silverware and cups.

"Well I thought I'd let you choose tonight." he said as he walked to the table with the steaming pot of yummy red pasta.

"Oh okay then how about ice cream sun-"

"Meow"

"Al what was that?" Ed said as he got up trying to decipher where he had hoped he had NOT just heard the sound of a cat.

"Nothing brother honestly it was nothing your just hearing things".

But it was too late. Sitting in a corning in what Al had made into a little bed and place to play were a litter of kittens and their mother.

"Al not again! I told you last time we could not keep the one kitten what makes you think its different now that its five?"

" Simple brother last time I was in a suit of armor while you were trying to get my body back as well as your arm and leg, but now we are stable with full use of our bodies and have no missions whatsoever, unless Roy is really in need of us. I mean come on! Please brother. I'll do anything you want". Al said as his voice dropped to a point where had he not knew what his voice did to his brother might have missed the shiver that ran through his entire body at those simple words.

"Anything you say" Ed said as he turned around and looked up at his younger brother.

"Yep anything so I'll ask you one more time. Please brother may we keep them?" Al asked as his bit his bottom lip in the distinct way that pushed the last of his brothers restraint.

"Fine Al keep them but they are your responsibility." He said as he push his brother into the couch and straddled him. "Now about that anything"

Alphonse Elric smirked, it was true he got what ever he wanted. May that be kittens or the love of his older brother that in the outside world was oh so much a taboo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my new Brother Series. The next ones will be:
> 
> Bad Brother  
> Why Brother  
> No Brother  
> Love You Brother  
> My Brother


End file.
